RenRu Drabbles
by Phishy Chan
Summary: [RenjixRukia] Drabbles based on Renji and Rukia, be it together or apart. Maybe some IchiRu, IshiHime thrown in for safety.
1. Impulse

Renji isn't a person who thinks much.

He acts on impulse and will think about his actions later. Sometimes he regrets them, sometimes he doesn't.

Rukia knows this. After being with him for longer than any human has lived, she'd have to. Sometimes it bothered her, and other times it didn't.

Like the times when he greets her with a sudden, impulsive kiss, or when she leaves for the human world, and he smothers her into a sudden, impulsive, warm embrace.

And she can tell when he thinks about his irrational actions later by the way he blushes.


	2. Jealous

Renji hates Ichigo.

He hates the color of that bastard's hair, he hates the bastard's way of acting without thinking, and he hates how strong the bastard can get after a mere few days of training.

He especially hates it when Ichigo is with Rukia.

Because he hates how similar he is to Ichigo, and he hates how it could be him, Renji, with Rukia, instead of Ichigo.


	3. Gentleman

He sipped his tea without slurping. When he spoke, his words were clear and enunciated, targeting his audience with crystalline precision. When he ate, his forks and knife (or metal chopsticks) did not clink noisily or unnecessarily on the plate. He bowed respectfully to his superiors and laughed at just the right pitch and volume when they cracked a joke.

Rukia didn't know whether she should have been scared or amazed. Renji really did make a wonderful gentleman when he tried.


	4. Hair

Rukia asked Renji why he always tied his hair up.

He told her that it was because his hair always got in the way of everything. She didn't quite believe him, and dared him to keep his hair out for an entire day.

He reluctantly agreed.

For that day, Rukia observed him and scrutinized him and his actions carefully. She was surprised.

When he ate, it seemed as if the food had been magnetized to his fiery locks, and he ended up biting some hair along with his bread.

When was running after a hollow, the hair blew into his face and tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze an awful lot. If he hadn't been accidentally bumped by the hollow's tail, he probably would have crashed into a building.

During a nap, Renji slept with his hair messily strewn over his face. The strands went into his mouth and he woke up in a coughing fit.

Even when he simply sat down on a bench, the wind blew his hair into his face, so his world was streaked with reddish-magenta stripes.

It was amusing, but it was dangerous. At the area where Renji was sitting on his bench, some kids were playing ball. The hair in his face didn't allow him to see the ball coming and he was creamed comically in the back of the head.

Rukia had to cut the dare short, and quickly tied his hair back into its usual, sparky ponytail.


	5. Birthday

A/N: Beware of the crackish fluff. And the OOC Bakuya. That being said, revel in the abnormality.

* * *

Happy Birthday

"Onii-sama, why did you call me here?"

"As a responsible elder brother, I felt that it was my duty to present you with a gift for your birthday."

"Ah. I see. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Nii-sama. Might I ask what it is?"

A very, very rare flash of mirth across the elder Kuchiki-sama's lips.

"There really is no need. You'll like it. I'm quite positive."

Byakuya nodded his head slightly, and clapped with an authorative air

A door opened grudgingly, slowly.

Renji walked in, grudgingly, slowly. With a matching pink blush.

Renji in a matching pink bunny suit walked in grudgingly, slowly.

Rukia said nothing. Byakuya was slightly worried that she might not like his well-thought out and valueable gift. A picture of fukutaichou Renji of the Sixth Division in a _pink bunny suit _could go for enough money to buy a Soul Cutter.

Rukia, emotionless painted on her face, slowly crossed to Renji. Petite hands lifted his head.

"It's ugly," she said blankly, blatantly. Renji moved to retort angrily. Rukia smiled.

"But I love it."


	6. IshiHimeChivalry

.Chivalry.

50 words, IshiHime

* * *

There was a hubbub and a swoop of an arm.

A piece of cloth, fluttering to the floor.

Nimble fingers, and the rescued handkerchief lying in an upturned palm.

A moment of classic chivalry in the modern day.

Glasses twinkle, and a smile framed with orange strands beam in reply.


	7. Sometimes

A/N: Slight, slight, SLIGHT spoilers for 34. More-than-needed emphasis on minor characters. Needed to get the angst SOMEwhere. xD

* * *

Sometimes… He really misses them. They promised to be together. Forever. Never grow up. They clung to a childish, naïve hope.

A vain hope. They were gone now.

Sometimes… She really misses them. She was the newcomer, yet she had always been with them for as long as anyone could remember.

Sometimes… A single tear would crawl out from his eye.

Never… Did a single tear drop from hers.

Because at the time, she'd be too busy catching his with a gently cupped hand.


End file.
